Elevator
by chickenwriter
Summary: Super Clarisse and Joe first kiss fluff. :)


"With only two hours until the party, I thought we could go over the security detail one last time, your majesty" Joseph walked slightly behind her, watching her suit swish with every step. Noticing her hips move. It was harder and harder for him to work for her; they had been spending so much time together since Rupert died. And since her son had passed, she counted on his company. She had given herself a few weeks of mostly private morning. And tonight was the first time she'd make an appearance at a social event.

"Yes, all right. But in my suite. I'm quite tired. I'd like to rest a bit before Sebastian arrives" Clarisse said, turning the corner to the elevator.

Joseph rushed ahead and pushed the button, turning around to see Clarisse rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, your majesty, I do realize you can do some things for yourself." Joseph smiled. The queen had become more playful as she aged. He had always enjoyed her cheekiness, watching her stick up for herself on many occasions. He loved it even more when she used it against him.

"Indeed I can. Many things, actually!" The queen couldn't resist smiling back at the head of security as they stepped into the elevator. She thought about the way that Joseph indulged her. Out of politeness, he did everything for her. But in private, he tried to let her make those choices for herself. He was the only person that seemed to believe her capable of living a normal life. Without titles or ladies maids to back her up, the rest of the world seemed to think she would crumble under the pressure.

Tonight was the night that Clarisse was going to tell the Prime Minister of the news that they had located the princess in America. "We do need to make sure that the conversation is completely private."

"Absolutely, your majesty." Joseph said, watching Clarisse push the number three on the panel.

The elevator climbed 1 floor, and came to a halt. The doors did not part. Clarisse and Joseph exchanged a look.

After a few minutes, Clarisse cleared her throat to break the silence.

Joseph spoke: "It seems we are slightly…stuck."

Clarisse picked up the emergency phone, and a frown came across her face.

"It's dead…isn't it?" Joseph sighed. That was definitely the fault of his team.

"Yes, we'll have to get the head of security to check these things more often…" Clarisse accused.

"Oh, Clarisse, I am so sorry. I'm certain that Shades will realize we are missing very soon. There are cameras in the elevators, but unfortunately…they are only on when it is moving."

"And you think he will assume we are stuck in the elevator?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Right." Joseph tried to sound hopeful, but knew that the chances were quite slim.

Clarisse sank to the ground and crossed her ankles gracefully in front of her. Joseph sat down, facing the queen, his mind reeling with things to say. "It's going to be okay, your majesty."

"Joseph we're stuck in an elevator together. You may call me Clarisse."

"I'm so sorry…" Clarisse held up her hand.

"No, stop apologizing. I won't hear it." Clarisse pursed her lips. "Now, why don't you tell me about the security detail for the party?"

An hour passed, and Clarisse and Joe had moved closer together.

Joseph closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as Clarisse leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Clarisse…" he breathed involuntarily. Her name rested on his lips like the sweetness of a strawberry.

"Shh…Joseph, I'm tired." She smirked. It had taken her 25 years to simply touch the man sitting next to her. It had taken her another 10 to let herself do what she had just done. To physically lean on him, and melt into him as she had always dreamed of doing. Surely, it was too late for her to have these feelings. Surely he had long since forgotten his desire for her. And yet…

Joseph wanted to scream. The pressure of her head against his shoulder felt all at once heavier than the weight of the world and lighter than air. He leaned his head slightly nearer to her head and breathed, her scent filling his nose. "Joseph, are you…smelling my hair?"

"No, I'm just. I…"

Clarisse smiled broadly and reached for his hand, reveling in the widening of his eyes and his shocked expression.

"Clarisse…" Joseph gripped her hand as if she would retract it at any moment. "I have always felt something for you."

"I know. I know you have" Clarisse lowered her voice, and picked her head up. She looked into his eyes, searching his face for some reaction. Joseph let go of her hand, looking away, sure that she hadn't meant it like that. She held his hand only as a friend. Now he had embarrassed himself and isolated her. She reached her hand up and touched his face. "No, Joseph. I'm sorry. That is not what I meant. I…"

"Clarisse. I love you. I have loved you since we met. I know you can't possibly feel the same, and even if you could, there is so much to be done right now…" Her lips cut him off as they collided with his. He moaned in surprise as she leaned into him and deepened the kiss, touching him tentatively as she fused their lips together.

Clarisse smiled against him as his hands tangled through her hair and brought them closer. Joseph was surprised by how fervent she seemed. He had always dreamed of touching her, but never knew that she returned his passion with equal force. Now, he could feel that they wanted each other.

Clarisse knew she didn't have words to explain the feelings that had been growing for 35 years. She knew that words would have failed to convey how very wrong the timing was. Words would have failed to explain how sorry she felt that she couldn't return his words.

So for now, she kissed him, trying to transfer through her lips everything she had been thinking. Begging silently that he wouldn't realize she had taken a vow of silence in this elevator.

Joseph pulled her into him, willing her to come onto her knees so he could wrap his arms around her, and push her jacket onto the floor.

Anything he wanted, she gave herself up to for that moment. She let him expose her shoulders and plant small kisses there. He kissed her neck as she softly gasped. She pulled him to a standing positon and moved until her back was against the wall. She melted into the side of the elevator, and he pressed against her. She could feel him moving on her body. His coat was shed, and she could see sweat pearling on his neck. She didn't want to stop him.

Joseph wondered why she hadn't.

He was getting more forceful, pushing her into the wall. She allowed herself to enjoy the weight of his body. His hands roamed over her chest. She stroked his back, pulling his shirt from the waist of his pants. His breath caught as he felt her hand move across his bare back.

Suddenly, the elevator made a whirring sound. Clarisse panicked and pushed Joseph away, hissing at him to put himself back together. She smoothed down her hair and picked up her jacket, pulling it back on in a smooth motion. The elevator shuddered, and Clarisse stumbled toward Joe. He caught her in his arms, kissing her temple softly.

"At least you'll make it to the party on time," Joseph shrugged. It was the first that either of them had spoken in the last 30 minutes.

"It'll take all hands on deck, but I think it can be achieved" Clarisse looked up at him, and swiftly separated herself as the doors of the elevator parted.

She touched her fingertips to her lips, feeling that they had swollen slightly from so much activity.

Joseph watched her exit the elevator, looking sheepishly at Shades while he apologized profusely for taking so much time to rescue them.

"I'm glad you were stuck with Joe, your majesty. We knew you were together from the tape" Shades continued.

Joseph watched the color drain from the queen's face as she choked out, "The tape?"

"Yes, we recently updated the security cameras. They were running the whole time, your majesty."

Joseph stepped away from Clarisse, joining Shades on the other side of the hall.

"Your majesty, I'll make sure to call maintenance to fix the phone. You should get ready for the party." Joseph said.

"Yes, I'll see you soon. Thank you Shades, for your work" Clarisse shuffled away as quickly as possible.

Joe turned toward Shades and leaned in.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SEE?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Shades backed away slowly, "nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh my god." Joe turned away, "you saw everything…didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Joe. I swear I turned it off as soon as I realized what was happening. I didn't see anything! Well, nothing past the clothes being shed…"

Joe was fuming, and he didn't remember approving that update. "Shades, you do realize that you must never share this. If this got out…"

"Joe. I would never tell anyone. You know that…Also, how was it?"

"Shades!" Joe fought a smile. He was clearly happier than he had been in the 15 years Shades had known him. "Who else saw?"

"No one saw. It happened too quickly. But seriously man, you've been wanting to kiss her for 35 years"

"Yeah. I have." Joe smiled openly now. "It was amazing."

Clarisse paced back and force in her suite as her ladies maids brought out her outfit and make-up and helped her to dress. So much was resting on tonight. She needed to tell the Prime Minister of the secret princess, and figure out how they were going to go after them. She needed to stay as far away from her head of security as possible. The very thought of him was clouding her judgment.

_He loved her. _

She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop feeling his touch on her skin.

The maids finished helping her just in time. She floated into the foyer past security guards, and knew her next sight would be Joseph.

He took her hand at the door, kissing it as he had many times before.

The doors opened, and she stepped into the party, and back into her normal life – far from the scene in the elevator.


End file.
